1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data inputting devices and more particularly to a device with a coordinate inputting unit such as a transparent tablet provided on a display and which inputs handwritten data therethrough.
2. Related Art of the Invention
Conventionally, in an information terminal device with a tablet-integral display screen, handwritten data is input by manipulating the tablet. In this case, characters are recognized from the handwritten data and converted to code data or otherwise the handwritten data as it is is input. In this information terminal device, a keyboard can be displayed on its display screen into which characters can be input by touching the keyboard.
However, when a character string input through the keyboard and a character string input by handwriting are dealt with in a mixed manner in the conventional information terminal devices, the keyed-in code character string and the handwritten character string, the characters on which are recognized and converted to code data, can equally be dealt with as code data. The handwritten character string as it is is dealt with as independent image data, so that the character string as it is and the keyed-in code character string cannot equally be dealt with, disadvantageously.
Since the handwritten character string as it is is processed as independent image data, it can not be corrected and deleted as word unit data.